cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is a first person shooter game developed by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty franchise, serving as the sixth entry into the main series. The game is set in the modern day during the Communist Rebel Crisis, and is the second entry into the Modern Warfare story line. Campaign Setting Plot Missions * M1: Rising Sky - Afghanistan ** Player: Cpt. John Price, SAS ** Objective: Storm the enemy base, then fight your way to the village. * M2: Team Player - Afghanistan ** Player: Pvt. James Ramirez, US Army ** Objective: Fight enemies by the river and assault town to destroy the base. * M3: Cliffhanger - Kurdistan ** Player: Sgt. Nikki Samir, SAS ** Objective: Fight past enemy defenses in the deserts and mountains and strike the sub pens. * M4: Roadkill - Somalia ** Player: Pvt. James Ramirez, US Army ** Objective: Assault IC forces and positions in the fields, destroy supply camps, then seize and hold the villages. * M5: Black Hawk Down - Somalia ** Player: Pvt. James Ramirez, US Army ** Objective: Fight enemy forces in the outskirts and fight into the city, kill Waraabe, then defend the city. * M6: Just Like Old Times - Turkmenistan ** Player: Sgt. Nikki Samir, SAS ** Objective: Fight through the deserts to storm the gulag, then rescue Price. * M7: Raptor - Brazil ** Player: Sgt. Nikki Samir, SAS ** Objective: Fight IC defenses in the favelas to destroy weapon caches. * M8: Takedown - Brazil ** Player: Sgt. Nikki Samir, SAS ** Objective: Assault convoy and strike Rojas' base to eliminate Rojas. * M9: The Hornet's Nest - Brazil ** Player: Sgt. Nikki Samir, SAS ** Objective: Defend positions in favelas and fight your way out of Rio de Janeiro. * M10: City of Lights - France ** Player: Pvt. James Ramirez, US Army ** Objective: Defend key points in Paris from IC assaults. * M11: Exodus - France ** Player: Pvt. James Ramirez, US Army ** Objective: Fight IC forces in the suburbs of Paris and destroy key enemy positions. * M12: Iron Lady - France ** Player: Pvt. James Ramirez, US Army ** Objective: Fight past IC forces in the Paris streets and defend the edge of the city. * M13: Contingency - Tajikistan ** Player: Sgt. Nikki Samir, SAS ** Objective: Destroy the SAM sites and then strike and dismantle the airfield. * M14: The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday - Tajikistan ** Player: Sgt. Nikki Samir, SAS ** Objective: Dismantle the oil reserve and rescue prisoners. * M15: Second Sun - Belgium ** Player: Pvt. James Ramirez, US Army ** Objective: Eliminate IC positions in the Brussels streets and defend US posts. * M16: Of Their Own Accord - Belgium ** Player: Pvt. James Ramirez, US Army ** Objective: Fight to the city parliament building, then seize and hold the building to direct an airstrike. * M17: Loose Ends - Kyrgyzstan ** Player: Sgt. Nikki Samir, SAS ** Objective: Fight through the area to search for Rakhaev and Makarov, storm his base. * M18: Endgame - Afghanistan ** Player: Sgt. Harry Sanderson, SAS ** Objective: Storm Rakhaev's base and kill Rakhaev. Characters Special Air Service * John Price * Harry Sanderson * Nikki Samir * Simon Riley * Nikolai * Dunn * Joseph * Roy United States Army * Herschel Shepherd * James Ramirez * Foley * Perez * Marshall * Wells * Sandler * Macey * Kuhn * Fahey * McCoy Socialist Worker's Red Army * Viktor Rakhaev * Vladimir Makarov * Lev * Kiril * Alexei * Petrov Islamic Caliphate * Abu Bakaar * Waraabe * Alejandro Rojas Factions Friendly * United States Army * Special Air Service * United States Air Force Enemy * Socialist Worker's Red Army * Islamic Caliphate Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps US Army vs Red Army * Bailout * Derail * Highrise * Intersection * Liberation * Lockdown * Resistance * Scrapyard * Skidrow * Storm * Suburbia * Underground US Army vs Red Militias * Estate * Favela * Invasion * Karachi * Mogadishu * Riverwalk * Rundown * Sanctuary * Seatown * Underpass Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** C4 x 2 ** RPG-7 x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Claymore x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Juggernaut ** UAV Jammer ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Sleight of Hand ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Care Package * 5 – Air Strike * 6 – Pave Low * 7 – Missile Strike Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * M16A2 * M4 Carbine * AKM * SIG 550 * G3 * FN Fal * M14 * L85 * Galil * SCAR-H * FAMAS * Steyr AUG Sub Machine Guns * MP5 * Uzi * AK-74u * UMP 45 * Scorpion Sniper Rifles * M40 * M21 * Dragunov * Barrett 50 Cal Light Machine Guns * Minimi SAW * RPD * M60 * L86 LSW * PKM Sidearms * M9 * M1911 * MP443 * Makarov * Desert Eagle Shotguns * W1200 * M4 Benelli * SPAS-12 * AA-12 * Striker Launchers * RPG-7 * SMAW * Javelin * FIM-92 Stinger * M79 Thumper Grenades * Frag * Smoke * Flashbang * Stun Equipment * C4 * Claymore * Semtex * Binoculars * Flare Knives * Knife Attachments * Sights – ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Scope * Barrel – ** Silencer * Under Barrel – ** Grenade Launcher ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * Russian – ** T-72 * American – ** M1 Abrams Air Craft * Russian – ** Mi-28 ** Mig-29 ** Mi-24 * American – ** AH-64 Apache ** UH60 Blackhawk ** F-16 ** AV 8B Harrier Ground Vehicles * Russian – ** BMP-2 ** BM-21 ** BTR 80 ** Ural 4320 ** UAZ 469 ** 2K12 Kub * American – ** M2A2 Bradley ** Humvee ** Stryker * Other – ** Technical Secondary Modes Arcade Mode Arcade mode is a feature returning from the original Modern Warfare, where up to four players, online of cooperatively, play in arenas and fight targets and destroy the destructible environment in order to gain the highest score before a time limit runs out. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games